


Of Robot-things and Explosions

by oldhetaliafics (BisKitty)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisKitty/pseuds/oldhetaliafics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Sweethearts week 2012</p><p>America insists that the best way to spend their vacation is by playing video games together. Arthur disagrees. Ridiculousness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Robot-things and Explosions

“Arrrrthurrr! You’ve gotta play this with me,” America tried to use his best puppy dog pout in order to make the older nation give in. He followed this by shoving the video game cover in front of England’s face.

England wasn’t sure what to make of it; there were two robot-things and oddly colored circles, one blue and the other orange. Then again, he didn’t know what to make of all the ridiculous new technology that Alfred seemed so infatuated by. Arthur would have much rather just stuck with tea and a very good book, thank you very much. Yet, he had to give in, for the sake of preventing another whining-induced headache. Then again, he might very well get a horrible video game-induced headache, but at least in this case Alfred wouldn’t spend the rest of the day sulking about.

“All right, all right, we’ll play your stupid game,” Arthur groaned, knowing that Alfred would beat him with ease and was probably just trying to restore his ego after losing to Japan in one of their video game contests.

“Awesome! I’ve been meaning to play this co-op, but Kiku’s been all busy and stuff and then I realized that you were coming over and I thought that it’d be fun to do together,” Alfred said happily. England was reminded why he really couldn’t deny anything to the younger nation.

“Well then, shall we get started, luv?” Arthur said with a sigh. The sooner they began, the sooner it would be over, right? Either that or perhaps Alfred would tire of how terrible Arthur was at video games.

The gameplay was worse than Arthur expected. Sure the graphics were stunning, but the controls were disorienting. The camera view was as if Arthur himself were standing in the game, and not hovering over someone. So then, he had to control both the camera and the robot-thing he was supposed to be. What was this about portals? Where had Alfred gone? Alfred assisting with the learning curve, his arse.

Arthur grew fed up with the entire thing when his robot character burst into flames before exploding spectacularly for the twentieth time in a row. He threw the controller down on the table, declaring, “That’s it! I’m done with this nonsense.”

“It’s not my fault you aren’t as awesome as me, dumpling,” America said with a pout, teasing Arthur a bit. “I’m kidding, I know that old men like you just don’t like stuff like this,” it was another attempt to annoy England into trying to play and therefore proving Alfred wrong. This backfired spectacularly.

England sent the younger nation an acidic glare before stomping up the stairs and into his office. That was it, the gauntlet had been thrown down, and England’s pride was injured. His boyfriend thought him incompetent when it came to this newfangled technology, and Arthur was going to prove him wrong, even if it meant spending the entire night mastering the odd physics of portals and the almost-sickening motion of the camera. As the sarcastic (and rather amusing, Arthur had to admit) robot voice said, “Now you’re thinking with portals.”

England ignored sleep in favor of exploring the game world. He was going to show America that he was not just some old man, and that his mind was sharp enough to handle this puzzle of a game.

America woke up to half of the bed still empty and cold. Where was England? Had he slept at all? Or had England been angry enough to go back home or stay at a hotel? Alfred had been looking forward to England’s visit for months now, and to have everything go so badly on the first day, well that just wasn’t fair! He shouldn’t have teased England so much… Alfred supposed it hadn’t been very heroic, even if he really wanted to share the fun with Arthur. Hadn’t Arthur been having fun too? Apparently not enough.

Alfred rolled out of bed, still keeping the blankets wrapped firmly around himself, though he had sadly destroyed his burrito of blankets, but only so he could use them as a spiffy cloak of warm protection. So perhaps Alfred really needed his coffee in the mornings.

It was funny… Alfred heard familiar noises from the TV, but he was sure he had turned it off when he had rolled off to bed. He peeked downstairs to discover Arthur, waiting for him. So Arthur hadn’t left! America felt his heart lift a little at the realization. Oh he just wanted to run down and scoop the Englishman up into a big hug, then again, the older nation might still be mad at him. America reminded himself that he was a hero, and therefore not afraid of anything. So he inched downstairs until Arthur slapped a controller in his hands.

“Let’s give it another go, eh?” England smirked. Alfred could see the bags under the other’s eyes, as well as the fact that Arthur’s eyes were very red from staying up all night, staring at the TV. Yet, something in England’s expression discouraged Alfred from saying no.

“Show me your stuff!” Alfred grinned, hoping that at the very least England would have a little fun before the American ushered him into bed.

It was obvious that England’s late night practice had paid off. Instead of running around trying to get oriented, they were actually making progress. However, it didn’t take long for Alfred to notice when Arthur’s robot stopped moving in the game. The young nation peeked over at his boyfriend. England’s head was tilted down, his hands slack around the controller in his lap, and soft snores coming from the older nation.

With a big grin, Alfred gently picked up the controller before wrapping Arthur up in his blankets and gently carrying Arthur up the stairs and putting him into bed. America snuggled close, wanting to make up for the lonely nights without England’s warm body next to him. Coffee would just have to wait until later. Arthur needed his sleep, and Alfred needed the hugs.

It was certainly a normal day in the little household that America and England had created.


End file.
